bleachnewsoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Osamu Kurokawa
| birthplace = Minashigomine, | birthday =April 25th | status = Alive | age = 452 | gender = Male | height = 198.12 cm (6'5") | weight = 84.3682 kg (186 lbs) | blood type = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Minashigomine, | profession = Tenth Division Captain | previous profession = | position = | previous position = 4th Seat, 13th Division | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = Shūrei Kurokawa | base of operations = , Tenth Division Barracks | relatives = Shūrei Kurowaka (Mother) | education = | martial status= Single | shikai = Eikyūchintai | bankai = Eikyūchintai Kagamizukuri Ishikoridome | resurrección = | fullbring = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Osamu Kurokawa (理黒川, Kurokawa Osamu) is a and current of the of the . Born in the Minashigomine (孤峰, Isolated Peak), the 9th district of West , he is the son of Shūrei Kurokawa and ??? Kurokawa. During his time as a 4th Seat of the , he became known as the Singularity (異, Ayashī) due to his peculiar, masterful capabilities with , especially concerning Bakudō and Hadō spells, as well as the unique nature of his Zanpakutō. Unable to save his mother due to confinement within the because of his Zanpakuto's Bankai, he found new purpose after being offered the captain position of the Tenth Division. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities : : Having fought trained in the art of hand-to-hand combat for centuries against numerous foes, Osamu is extraordinarily skilled the use and application of Hakuda. Considered hyper-lethal by colleagues, Osamu unique style is highly efficient in its use, wasting little movement while achieving truly devastating effects, even when he isn't enhancing his blows with his dangerous reiatsu. His physicality is of such that he has fought Genryūsai to a standstill, taking in the process that only left a few scratches behind. Due to his sheer strength, he is capable of dissipating Kido spells and shattering various high-level barriers with his bare hands, or the immense shock waves that emanate from them. When engaging in combat with Osamu, evasion is typically the best course of action against his skill in Hakuda. *? (, Phantom Fist) *Ikichida (一一打, Single Stroke) *Yatashinkai Sekaikū * : * * : Since birth, Osamu has been known to possess exceptionally potent and gargantuan reiryoku, which has only multiplied in magnitude since his mother's death. Its potency is of such ferocity that he is capable of dissipating high-level Kido at will as they approach him. He has shown on more than one occasion the ability to increase the potency of his reiryoku at will because of his control over his own existence. * : Osamu possesses such perfected reiatsu control that upon enough exertion, his reiatsu is able to put those surrounding him within stasis, cause those affected to enter a state of complete inactivity until he suppresses his reiatsu, upon which they return to life or simply die at his discretion. At lower levels, he is capable of inducing paralysis, fear, doubt and even hopelessness in others by simply gazing at them. Lieutenant and even Captain level Shinigami are prone to the effects of his reiatsu by merely being in his presence. As a result, Osamu was commanded directly by Captain Commander of the time, , to keep his Reitsu in check at all times, prohibiting him from releasing it under normal conditions, and only when he feels it is absolutely necessary. Osamu's open exertion of his Reiatsu remains unknown in usage after the captain commander's death. It's believed that a full release of his potent reiatsu would prompt the cessation of action in those within a vast distance around him. Immense Durability: Supernatural Strength: Zanpakutō Eikyūchintai redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see: Eikyūchintai (Zanpakutō Spirit). Eikyūchintai (永久沈滞, Perpetual Stagnation): In its sealed state, it takes the form of two large, golden with matching golden chains attached to circular, hollow hand guards. The hand guard of the right trench knife is adorned by a matching tassel while the ends of the chains of both knives seem to vanish. *'Shikai': The release command is Persistence (固執, Koshitsu) and is used to activate and deactivate it. :Shikai Special Abilities: The special ability of the Eikyūchintai is ?' (?, ''?). It allows the user to put themselves in a state that can't be modified by others, granting them protection from alteration or change outside of their own doing. *'''Bankai: Eikyūchintai Kagamizukuri Ishikoridome (沈滞の作鏡石凝姥命永久, Perpetual Stagnation of the Mirror-Maker Stone-Cutting Old Woman): Eikyūchintai Kagamizukuri Ishikoridome maintains its appearance from its Shikai state, showing no discernible differences in its appearance whatsoever. This leads some to underestimate its power. :Bankai Special Ability: Weaknesses Zanpakutō *'Persistent Effects': *'Self-Imposed Restrictions': * Trivia *"Osamu Kurokawa" means Logical Black River. *Osamu is depicted by Zen from Mystic Messager and Lessa from LESSA. Quotes * * Navigation References Category:Captains Category:Males Category:Tenth Division Category:Shinigami